


Appreciation

by orphan_account



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Gen, Not a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best line ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.

"What have you done to my beautiful self?"

Let us all just take a moment (or two) to appreciate the genius who wrote these famous words, and the beauty of a man who delivered them perfectly.

_Perfectly._


End file.
